


Women's Football RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving the new rps
Relationships: Adrianna Franch/Jane Campbell, Alyssa Naeher/Carly Telford, Carly Telford/Jill Scott, Jill Scott/Lucy Bronze, Magdalena Eriksson/Hedvig Lindahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Hedvig Lindahl/Magdalena Eriksson Part 1

Magdalena Eriksson once took a dare from her girlfriend Jonna Andersson to go into Hedvig's room naked after a game and one thing lead to another as Mag ended up sucking off her friend. Since that day, the two have been close and hung out, even agreeing that was the only time they would do something. "hey Hed...how are you?" she asked sitting by the Hot Tub as her wife Jonna slept. 

"Hey Mag." Hedvig smiled. "I'm okay, how are you? Tired?"

"a little yeah, went for a jog on the trail earlier" stepping in and relaxing in the Hot Tub as they talked "Jonna went to bed, early morning at the Office" playfully splashing Hedvig and laughing, pulling her top off wearing blue shorts.

Hedvig laughed softly, booping her friend's nose. "Cheeky... lucky I like you huh?"

"yeah lucky me" laughing and smiling as she sat by her friend "hey wanted to ask...have you thought about that day?"

"You mean when we... played?" Hedvig asked with a light smile. "Sometimes... it's hard not to sometimes."

"yeah when I sucked your beautiful cock" smirking and slowly rubbing Hedvig's crotch "you looked so content"  
kissing her friend's cheek, Mag slowly slid her hand in Hedvig's shorts feeling it.

"Someone after a round two?" Hedvig asked lightly.

"if you are" as she grabbing her friend's cheek with her other hand kissing her, unable to hide her feelings, feeling that cock start to harden, sliding out of her shorts  
"kiss me Hed" she smiled pressing her lips. 

Hedvig smiled, kissing Magda softly. "Mmm, you are impossible to resist you know Mags."

Mag shrugged smiling and kissing back, moaning and helping with Hedvig's shorts "is this wrong?" as she slowly stroked her friend, feeling it grow hard. 

"If it is? I really don't care." Hedvig admitted. "As long as you keep doing that."

"hehe Hed you're so cute" Mag smiled kissing her friend deeper while gripping and stroking, moaning  
"mmm want me to suck it again?"

"Are you offering?" Hedvig asked softly. "My Mag?"

"mmm" looking up "my Hedvig" softly sucking the head using some tongue, her ass poking from the water  
"mmm I could suck this all night" slowly bobbing. 

"You know I wouldn't stop you..." Hedvig teased, lightly spanking Mag's ass.

Magda was giggling and licking up and down on it, smiling big as she stared "are you showing feelings?" asking all sexy as she went back to sucking. 

"Maybe... are you?" Hedvig asked softly. "I could fall for you."

"maybe" slowing the stroking and kissing on Hed's abs, licking up and kissing Hed hard. 

Hed smiled, kissing Mag hard, lightly teasing a hand into her shorts to tease her clit.

Mag was blushing from the kiss moaning and sliding them off, having a thick bush smiling and kissing her girl again, toes curling "mmm I wanted to ride you last time so bad"

"Well, we always could this time.... if you're sure?"

"lets give it a try Hed" as she pulled off straddling her girl's thick cock, holding her cheeks smiling big. 

Hedvig smiled, kissing Mag softly even as she gave her time to get comfortable.

Mag was kissing back slowly riding and moaning "mmm you're so cute"

"Look who's talking." Hedvig teased, slowly upping her pace.

Mag was giggling and curling toes as she kissed on her girl's neck "love you"

"Love you too cupcake." Hedvig smiled, slowly upping her pace a little more.

Mag smiled big then gasped loud nibbling at Hedvig's tits cummming hard. 

"Mmm, good girl."

"you're so big but i love it" Mag smiled again kissing Hedvig, clenching to make her cum  
"lets go in and i'll suck you off again"

Hedvig agreed, cumming soon after.  



	2. Adrianna Franch/Jane Campbell Part 1

Jane Campbell had never really meant to kick a ball hard enough to bounce it off someone else. She had blinked for a moment before leaving the pitch to grab her gloves. 

"There's a reason I'm a goalie guys..."

She had been left alone pretty much instantly, sighing as she set up the kick pads so the ball would bounce back so she could practice catching, not really noticing Adrianna coming back.

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:36  
U.S. Goalie Adrianna "AD" Franch and member of the Portland Thorns FC seen what Jane was going through and decided to give her a hand "hey...that was rough out there, you ok?" concerned about how the girl had felt  
"Carly was like fuck who hit me?" laughing a bit

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:39  
"I didn't even mean to..." Jane admitted, laughing a little weakly. "I'm surprised I didn't hit her worse..." She paused then shrugged. "I can catch... I clearly can't kick."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:40  
"I know it happens" smiling big grabbing a ball and rolling it to Jane to kick "now!"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:41  
Jane had kicked at the ball, missing just enough to slip and fall on her butt. "Uh... ow?"

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:43  
"geez" diving to catch with a roll, kneeling beside her friend "it'd help if you would keep your footing too" teasing and helping Jane up

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:44  
Jane laughed slightly, accepting the help as she stood. "I'm better at catching... born klutz." She had moved to wipe the grass off her back and ass, gasping when the grass fell down her shorts. "Oh ew... grass in my shorts? really..."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:45  
AD helped to get the grass off Jane's ass "won't lie..that is a cute ass girl" laughing and teasing again "i'm kind of jealous, I should be in those damn shorts" hugging her friend

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:49  
Jane had laughed softly. "Mmm, I'd prefer you in my shorts honestly... at least then I wouldn't be covered in mud." She had smiled as she hugged AD.

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:51  
"sex in the mud? you like to Mud Wrestle?" laughing and smiling big, kissing her softly

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:53  
Jane laughed, wrinkling her nose and kissing AD lightly. "I prefer shower sex... I'm a little OCD, drives Sinclair nuts."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 18:57  
"mmm" letting the kiss linger a bit as her hands grabbed her friend's cute ass, laughing a bit "Sinclair makes me giggle so much, I feel bad for teasing her about it" smiling and squatting to carry Jane

Jane CampbellYesterday at 18:59  
Jane giggled, letting AD carry her. "She's cute though, you gotta admit..."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 19:02  
"I admit she is but you're way cuter...or is it cause I wanna get that pussy?" smirking as she carried her friend to the showers, pulling her shoes and socks off before letting her down "cute, sweaty little baby feet"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 19:06  
"Mmm, maybe both?" Jane teased, letting AD carry her and curling her toes once AD put her down, stripping off and shaking her hair loose, aware how skinny she seemed and thanking the lord that she had bothered to shave. "Sweaty but cute... sounds like me."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 19:11  
AD undressed as her cock hang...she had both parts "oh damn" coming up behind kissing on that neck "so beautiful" smiling softly to comfort Jane "don't matter how you look, I love you the way you are"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 19:15  
Jane smiled softly, tilting her head a little to let AD kiss her neck. "You make me feel cute at least..."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 19:17  
"careful when you back that ass up Jane" poking her cute ass as she massaged Jane's tits while kissing on her then catching her lips again

Jane CampbellYesterday at 19:41  
Jane laughed softly, humming when she kissed AD. "That almost sounds like you want me to grind it on you."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 19:42  
her cock was fully erect as she turned her friend around "and more"  
kneeling and taking Jane's hand

Jane CampbellYesterday at 19:52  
"What are you... are you seriously asking?" Jane asked softly.

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 19:54  
"I am asking you to be my wife" AD smiled massaging her friend's legs, kissing on her belly "lets shower and we can get back to the room and i'll give you a good workout"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 20:13  
"Yes... yes I'll marry you." Jane smiled, stroking a hand into AD's hair. "Mmm, deal."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 20:15  
"mmm" standing and turning the water on, playfully splashing Jane with cold water laughing "so you find it hot that I have both parts?"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 20:18  
Jane squealed and laughed. "Hey!" She protested softly. "I do... it's so hot."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 20:23  
laughing and shaking her ass rinsing and washing off "mmm thanks babe" pulling her wife close helping her wash "good blocking today"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 20:38  
Jane smiled, washing down and smiling. "Says you... bet they'll take you to the olympics."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 20:40  
"Alyssa is better than me though, I mean that'd be awesome but I dunno" as AD watched stroking a bit

Jane CampbellYesterday at 20:44  
Jane smiled, scrubbing down as she finished. "They need a back up, Naeher always injures herself... they should pick you."

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 20:49  
"looking all sexy wet and soapy Jane" stretching a bit "minus busting your cute butt you'd be great too" pulling her wife close, kissing her deep and letting her stroke it a bit

Jane CampbellYesterday at 22:05  
Jane laughed softly, kissing AD as she stroked her cock. "At least we can have fun making babies?"

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 22:07  
"mmm of course, i'll do this for us don't worry about not making the cut you still have me" smiling big moaning "love you Ms. Franch"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 22:15  
"Love you too mama AD." Jane smiled, kissing AD and heading out to get dressed.

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 22:16  
"I like that" smiling again, AD finished and followed to get dressed aswell, wearing a nice shirt and bowtie and dress pants "I dress fly"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 22:19  
"You dress stud." Jane smirked, smoothing down the dress she had chosen.

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 22:21  
"I might dress like this for the wedding too but all black" grabbing her phone for a selfie, kissing her wife's cheek "damn you sexy Ma"

Jane CampbellYesterday at 22:38  
Jane smiled, hugging AD. "Mmm, we're both sexy.... shall we go home?"

Adrianna "AD" FranchYesterday at 22:39  
AD hugged back "we are and yes please so I can shoot a few goals" wiggling tongue taking Jane home. At home she quicky undressed and ran to bed flexing as she jumped in

Jane CampbellToday at 00:04  
Jane laughed, letting AD take her home, stripping once safely locked inside. "Show off..."

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 00:06  
"I love showing off for my girl" AD laughed standing and scooped her wife up holding her upside down in a standing 69 "this view, not sure if I should be turned on by your tanlines" teasing

Jane CampbellToday at 00:41  
Jane gasped and giggled, smirking at AD's lines. "I can always tan naked next time..."

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 00:41  
"mmm anything you do naked is hot boo" slowly licking her wife's pussy, holding her close and safely

Jane CampbellToday at 00:42  
Jane moaned softly, moving to lightly suck AD's cock.

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 00:43  
"mmm my pussy is tingling, damn that feels good Ma" slurping and licking deeper

Jane CampbellToday at 00:45  
"Mmm, that's the point isn't it?" Jane asked, sucking a little more, moaning as she did so.

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 00:48  
"yeah it is" getting in bed, ontop as she nibbled softly, fucking Jane's mouth

Jane CampbellToday at 00:59  
Jane moaned softly, spreading herself a little wider as she sucked AD's cock further, hornier.

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 01:00  
AD held Jane's legs sucking hard moaning "mmm so beautiful my baby" licking her asshole aswell

Jane CampbellToday at 01:03  
"Mmm, want to maybe try something deeper?"

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 01:04  
"gonna ride it? you got it so hard and wet" she smiled rolling over on her back, pulling Jane back to make out

Jane CampbellToday at 01:43  
"That was the plan." Jane teased, moving to mount AD as she kissed her, letting herself relax as they made out, slowly setting a pace, enjoying the feeling of being filled.

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 01:44  
"I love your plans boo" smiling and kissing back holding Jane's ass "mmm" squeezing with her big hands

Jane CampbellToday at 01:48  
"Mmm, enjoying that cute ass babe?" Jane asked teasingly, upping her pace.

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 01:48  
"I love all of you Baby J" smiling again moaning loud as her wife rode good "ohhhh yesss" sucking her neck and chest

Jane CampbellToday at 01:53  
"I love you too big momma." Jane promised, slowly upping her pace a little more. "I love you baby."

Adrianna "AD" FranchToday at 01:54  
"always loved you" sucking and pulling at a nipple as she slowly cummed

Jane CampbellToday at 01:56  
Jane moaned as she also came. "Mmm, making babies is going to be fun..."


	3. Alyssa Naeher/Carly Telford Part 1

Carly Telford had never really meant to fall for anyone, she had been surprised enough to fall for one of the US players, but now, as she watched Alyssa leap for another ball she found herself breathless. She had bolted after the match, running from what she was thinking until Jill caught up to her, asking who had spooked her. She had told her, not thinking. Now, alone in her room, naked, she had found herself thinking of all the things she wanted Alyssa to do with her, to her. 

"Oh... god dammit."

The words had escaped her even as she found herself glad her wife had always been willing to have an open marriage. She felt like she needed that freedom now.

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 21:50  
Alyssa looked great at practice, impress her wife and former Coach Jill Ellis but wanted more, having a slight crush on English Goalie Carly Telford. After showering and changing she decided to make her way to Carly's room knocking softly, not knowing if the woman was alone or with Tobin, who she had spoken to earlier

Carly TelfordYesterday at 21:52  
Carly had risen to open the door, not really bothering to dress since she half expected to be greeted by Tobin, her blush rising when she came face to face with Alyssa. "Hi... Tobin's... not in right now...."

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 21:54  
"yeah I just spoke to her, she was going have a drink with Coach Jill" smiling softly "hey why did you run after the game?" slowly making her way into the room, her hair down

Carly TelfordYesterday at 22:00  
"I'm meant to be Tobin's girl but..." Carly blushed, aware Alyssa could see how far down the blush went over her chest. "but I found myself staring at you..."

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 22:02  
"you two are so cute together, happy Tobin found someone, you're amazing Carly" laughing a bit at the blushing "and you wanna catch a few balls with me huh?" teasing and looking the girl over, her boner unable to hide in her shorts as she undressed

Carly TelfordYesterday at 22:50  
Carly blushed but smiled. "That obvious huh?" She asked lightly.

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 22:52  
"as obvious as my boner" laughing and softly hugging Carly

Carly TelfordYesterday at 23:06  
Carly smiled, hugging Alyssa. "God you can be so cute..."

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 23:08  
"i'm being honest, I wasn't expecting you to answer the door naked" Alyssa got in bed with her friend, moving her hair back "are you and Tobin planning on kids yet?"

Carly TelfordYesterday at 23:36  
"I was expecting my wife." Carly teased. "We've talked about it but she doesn't want to push for it..." She paused before adding. "She seems to think I'm too 'tight' right now..."

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 23:41  
"yeah I can't have them either, Jill is older and it never crossed our minds, plus we adopted dogs so good enough for me" looking over "I bet you're just snug hun, it happens" smiling softly "I mean...she does have a big dick"

Carly TelfordYesterday at 23:56  
"You sure? I bet Tobs and Jill wouldn't mind if I helped out... well, if we helped each other out." Carly teased gently. "So do you... apparently?"

Alyssa NaeherYesterday at 23:58  
slowly rubbing her cock as it stood straight smiling "maybe we could figure something out" Alyssa slowly felt Carly's pussy, spreading it "tight hmm?"

Carly TelfordToday at 00:15  
"Mmm, apparently." Carly teased, lightly stroking her pussy before spreading for Alyssa. "You want to try fitting?"

Alyssa NaeherToday at 00:17  
"sure" as she slowly kneeled holding one of Carly's legs, leaning down to take a couple licks, slurping a bit then spit on her cock to moisten it, sliding in

Carly TelfordToday at 00:18  
Carly had moaned softly at the licks, gasping softly and arching to let Alyssa push deeper with a moan. "Mmm, fuck... perfect fit."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 00:20  
"I know, feels nice too" Alyssa smiled thrusting gently "mmm damn tasty too" as she leaned down for a kiss letting her friend slide her legs around her hips

Carly TelfordToday at 00:25  
Carly smiled, letting her legs slip around Alyssa's hips, kissing her sweetly. "Starting to think we got the wrong wives.... at least when it comes to babymaking." She spoke lightly even as she rode the pace, arching to push down a little more onto Alyssa's cock, her words light as she added. "You fit so good babe, but I'm not glass, I won't break if you want to push a little harder."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 00:26  
"I feel that way too, won't lie, us Goalies gotta stick together...damn your accent would drive me crazy" she laughed sucking Carly's soft spot on her neck as she started pushing and thrusting deeper and faster, sucking a nipple "mmm beautiful on my dick babe"

Carly TelfordToday at 00:29  
"Mmm, maybe we should talk to them then? they can still 'play' but at least we could make babies then?" Carly suggested softly, finding her voice cracking slightly at the suckling. "Mmm, I love you 'Lyssa..." Carly spoke softly even as she rode the harder pace, barely keeping back the words. "Oh my god, harder babe... deeper. Keep going, I can take it..."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 00:32  
"we could" smiling and suckling hard on the nipple as she gave everything she had, kissing Carly again, this time deeper, turning over to let the woman ride for a bit, Alyssa smiled at the voice crackling "damn that good?"

Carly TelfordToday at 01:05  
Carly blushed, giggling as she rode Alyssa. "Mmm, been a long time since someone hit that deep..." She spoke softly moaning before adding. "I might cum soon babe, you fit so perfectly."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 01:08  
"glad you like it cause damn that pussy feels nice, wanna try sucking a bit?" grabbing that ass making out  
"I love you too girl"

Carly TelfordToday at 01:30  
"Up to you..." Carly teased. "I wouldn't say no to a little sixty nine..."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 01:31  
"mmm cause yeah I wanna taste you again" smiling and pulling out "damn got me all excited" kissing her girl's cheek

Carly TelfordToday at 01:38  
Carly smiled, kissing Alyssa softly before moving so they could sixty-nina, sucking lightly on Alyssa's cock.

Alyssa NaeherToday at 01:40  
Alyssa kissed back then laid back licking at Carly, sucking softly on her clitty and moaning from her dick getting sucked "mmmm that hot mouth"

Carly TelfordToday at 02:12  
"All for you babe." Carly smiled, sucking harder even as she moaned softly.

Alyssa NaeherToday at 02:13  
arching a bit, opening legs more as she slurped smiling to herself  
"damn I'd let you suck my dick any day Carly"

Carly TelfordToday at 02:34  
"I'll hold you too that Naeher." Carly teased, sucking a little more even as she came.

Alyssa NaeherToday at 02:35  
"i'm serious Telford, you and me are now connected at the hip" Alyssa laughed smacking her friend's ass as she came "mmm damn"  
drinking down that cum

Carly TelfordToday at 02:44  
Carly smiled lightly. "Works for me... except you know... when we compete?"

Alyssa NaeherToday at 02:45  
"i'll wink at you" smiling and pulling Carly back kissing her

Carly TelfordToday at 02:46  
Carly smiled, kissing Alyssa softly. "Mmm, so... did you... finish?"

Alyssa NaeherToday at 02:47  
sliding back in and pumping a bit cumming "there we go" Alyssa smiled again

Carly TelfordToday at 02:48  
Carly laughed softly, kissing Alyssa softly. "You're cute all cheeky."

Alyssa NaeherToday at 02:49  
kissing back with a smirk "you asked" rubbing her friend's chest cuddling as she kept thrusting

Carly TelfordToday at 02:51  
Carly smiled, kissing Alyssa again. "We going for a round two babe?"


	4. Carly Telford/Jill Scott - Part 1

Carly Telford had not really been thinking to hard as she practiced, taking every shot as if it was really a match, that was until the ball struck her square on the shoulder, knocking her flat on her back. "Ow..." She had stood up slowly, walking away when practice ended, doing what she had to to clean up and head back to her room, lying flat on her back on the ice-sheet she had been given, sighing softly.

Jill ScottToday at 04:03  
Jill Scott was kicking some shots into a net then looked over seeing her friend fall "omg Carly" hand over her mouth knowing Carly was strong but she worried. Later after practice, she arrived at Carly's room knocking and walking in "hey are you ok? you took quite the hit"  
as she brought a teddy bear and drink for her friend, kissing her forehead

Carly TelfordToday at 04:09  
Carly had whined softly, pouting up at Jill and holding her arms out for a hug. "I'll be okay.... but I wouldn't say no to a hug or twenty right now... that bruise is going to suck."

Jill ScottToday at 04:11  
smiling and hugging her bestie gently, laughing "gosh you are cute, I love you" holding the hug "like the one I got on my shin when I missed a shot?" kissing Carly softly "so how was the dick?"  
sitting and letting her bestie lay on her "Steph asked if you were ok, bless her heart"

Carly TelfordToday at 04:15  
"At least you didn't eat turf..." Carly teased. "Luce was spitting grass for a week." She had smiled at the kiss, kissing Jill back softly. "You mean Alyssa? She was fun..." Carly had shifted to rest her head on Jill's shoulder, kissing her neck gently. "She looked so panicked... as if it's her fault Phil overfills the damn balls."

Jill ScottToday at 04:17  
making the kiss wet to tease "I can imagine that did not taste as good as the ice cream we had earlier" laughing softly "Luce had green teeth, quite embarrassing" smiling "mmm yeah did you bob fast or slow?" teasing and massaging her bestie's back "Phil's balls wish they were full, such a perv"

Carly TelfordToday at 16:42  
"Little of both, started slow, got faster..." Carly smiled. "He is a perv.... shame he'll never manage to bury his d in anyone." She was laughing even as she kissed Jill's hairline. "That massage skill though, long fingers full of skill huh?"

Jill ScottToday at 16:45  
"ooo kinky girl" Jill smirked then laughed "poor angry lil man" nodding "my skill is tops" continuing "ouch that knot Carly" helping her friend out of her top to work it better  
"no penis here but long fingers, I am magic"

Carly TelfordToday at 16:50  
Carly smiled, shifting slightly to shuck off her shorts and settle properly. "Mmm, yeah you are... you know exactly how to make a girl relax..."

Jill ScottToday at 16:52  
"I feel overdressed now" Jill undressed to get more comfy "my fave Goalie" kissing on Carly's neck as she finished working the knot out

Carly TelfordToday at 17:02  
"Mmm, you ever notice we really don't mind being naked together?" Carly teased, moaning softly as the knot unlocked.

Jill ScottToday at 17:03  
"yeah and here I thought I was a terrible best friend before" she smiled wrapping her long legs around Carly from behind "my big toe is finally healed up"  
biting her lip

Carly TelfordToday at 17:18  
"Babe, you were never a terrible best friend... you almost fought Phil for me." Carly teased, gently kissing Jill's sore toes. "Poor baby, you really got hurt huh?" She asked gently. "You keep hugging me with your legs this is going to get kinky real fast."

Jill ScottToday at 17:20  
"i'd fight anyone in your honor my dear" laughing and wiggling them "mmm gosh you are the bestest ever" nodding and enjoying, squeezing playfully and staring "mmm I won't lie Carly...you have the best ass I ever seen" adjusting to play with it  
"that time you caught me staring and trying not to giggle" laughing and doing the Robot

Carly TelfordToday at 17:31  
Carly laughed softly. "Guessing you like buns then?" She teased, lightly sucking on Jill's toes teasingly. "Nice clean feet."

Jill ScottToday at 17:32  
"I love a good set of glutes" Jill squealed laughing and laying back "oh my goodness Carly, glad they don't stink like Steph's did" teasing

Carly TelfordToday at 17:33  
"Steph and her feet... she needs to sort that out." Carly laughed. "Mmm, feel like maybe using those magic fingers some more?"

Jill ScottToday at 17:35  
"I keep telling her that" laughing again cause Carly gets her giggly too "maybe...needing some pussy after taking the dick, do ya?" wiggling and sucking her fingers

Carly TelfordToday at 17:38  
"Some? no... Yours? yes..." Carly teased. "You already almost mounted me when you leapt on me last week."

Jill ScottToday at 17:39  
"I love you so much bestie, come here" as she pulled her bestie ontop letting her mount "feel better now?" smiling and kissing Carly deep

Carly TelfordToday at 17:40  
Carly smiled, kissing Jill softly. "I always feel better with you." She teased, kissing Jill again even as she moved to lightly tease her fingers against Jill's clit. "Up to you if we go with dine and ride 69 or just eat it."

Jill ScottToday at 17:42  
slowly inserting her fingers into Carly, Jill slowly started fingering her moaning as her own clit twitched a bit "A, B, and C" smirking and leaning down to suckle a tit

Carly TelfordToday at 17:44  
Carly smirked, flipping herself around to gently finger Jill some, moaning as she licked at Jill's clit, unable to hide her moans at Jill's fingering. "Mmm, magic fingers Scott strikes again."

Jill ScottToday at 17:45  
"ohhhh yesss" licking aswell, giggling softly as she used two fingers and her tongue to pleasure that cutie she loved "mmm what took us so long?" suckling

Carly TelfordToday at 17:49  
"We got married... and shy." Carly teased, moaning softly and suckling firmly on Jill, moaning as she fingered a little more. "Mmm, fuck, so good."

Jill ScottToday at 17:50  
"pfft as if that'd stop us Carly" her deeper voice trailing as she moaned, slurping loudly "sooo tasty Ms. Heath" teasing

Carly TelfordToday at 17:58  
"Well it didn't stop us." Carly laughed, moaning. "Mmm, same to you Miss Scott."

Jill ScottToday at 18:01  
"no it didn't" smiling and suckling hard on that clit, pushing fingers deeper "mmm lovely view" relaxing now with her bestie as they 69'd

Carly TelfordToday at 18:08  
"You just love making the booty bounce." Carly teased, moaning when she came, working to drag Jill to her own climax.

Jill ScottToday at 18:10  
"you have the best booty bounce, your wife told me and I notice" Jill teased back smacking it "ooo sooo close Carls…" circling her tongue slowly, her soles together in anticipation

Carly TelfordToday at 18:13  
Carly hummed and deepened her pace.

Jill ScottToday at 18:14  
"Lucy likes when I use soft circles, drives her mad" as she finally came aswell drinking her bestie's juices "mmmm" biting tenderly

Carly TelfordToday at 18:16  
Carly hummed softly, cleaning Jill up, gasping at the bite. "Mmm, bet she loves how you moan too."

Jill ScottToday at 18:18  
"oh yes, gets her off fast" pulling her bestie back for a make out, rubbing her tits, toes curling over Carly's

Carly TelfordToday at 18:30  
Carly smiled, kissing Jill softly.


	5. Jill Scott/Lucy Bronze Part 1

Lucy Bronze had never really meant to fall for Jill Scott, but she couldn't pretend she wasn't happy it had happened. She was smiling now as she watched Jill work out, stretching out herself before moving to join her. 

"Looking fit Jillie."  
Ainsley EarhardtLast Thursday at 20:16  
"thanks bae, you too" big smile as she finished up some sit ups looking up "beautiful"  
as she stood up wearing black and white workout gear, hair braided  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 20:26  
"Yeah you are." Lucy teased, moving to kiss Jill softly. "Feel like a little crunch time?"  
Ainsley EarhardtLast Thursday at 20:27  
Jill chuckled and kissed back sliding her arms around Lucy "mmm sure, how can i say no to that look?" smiling  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 20:36  
"You can't... isn't that why we're together?"  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 20:37  
"right cause i love you so much Lucy" getting in place for some crunches "was there really a poll about abs?"  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 20:57  
"I love you too Jilliebean." Lucy smiled, moving into place. "Yeah... you won it, typically." Lucy laughed. "Abs like a washboard."  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 20:58  
"love when you call me that...now i want some Jellybellies" chuckling and working out with her boo "Lucious Lucy" winking  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 21:00  
"All yours." Lucy teased with a smile, winking back. "You still sure you want to make this official?"  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 21:01  
"i'm ready when you are boo" smiling and sitting up a bit staring at Lucy "we waited long enough"  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 21:37  
"So... today?" Lucy asked with a laugh.  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 21:38  
"yes" smiling big leaning over for a kiss, arm around her boo  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 21:57  
Lucy smiled, kissing back softly. "We got three hours... then Steph's going to come officiate."  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 21:58  
Jill got into her usual grumbly low voice "oh nice, we better get a move on then..heard it's gonna rain cats and dogs" as she stood with Lucy  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 22:03  
Lucy laughed, kissing Jill softly. "Let it rain, I got my sunshine."  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 22:03  
chuckling and kissing back "love you boo" grabbing her bag  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 22:44  
Lucy smiled, shouldering her bag on the way out. "The girls are going to love this..."  
Jill ScottLast Thursday at 22:45  
"agreed, like omg bout time...what? we're slow" smiling and pinching her wifey's butt "nice and toned" texting Carly "hey 3 hours Chapel...Lucy asked i said yes...not such a Terrible bestie now am i?" chuckling  
Lucy BronzeLast Thursday at 23:19  
Lucy laughed, kissing Jill's cheek. "Asking Carly to come?"  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 00:09  
she smiled again kissing on Jill's cheek and neck "sure am"  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 01:28  
"So she's got... 2 hours left."  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 01:32  
"lets get back to the apartment and shower" Jill suggested "then we can go out and eat after" driving them home  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 01:36  
"Sounds perfect."  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 01:43  
"love you so much Lucy" getting home and helping her wifey inside, kicking shoes off smiling  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 01:46  
Lucy smiled, kicking off her shoes. "Love you too wifey to be."  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 01:47  
chuckling and holding her nose "how can we stink so much?" undressing and running the shower "i was doing some thinking"  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 15:49  
"Oh? did it hurt?" Lucy laughed, moving to shower.  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 15:50  
"funny" shaking head smacking her wifey's ass following and soaping her hands up washing Lucy  
"you are so beautiful"  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 15:58  
"So are you babe." Lucy smiled, helping Jill wash down.  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 16:00  
as she lifted her feet one at a time "mmm so i was thinking" glaring playfully "about getting that surgery...would you like me having a penis my love?"  
Lucy BronzeLast Friday at 16:46  
"I don't really mind either way... would you be happier though?"  
Jill ScottLast Friday at 16:47  
"i mean...imagine we could make a baby" Jill smiled kissing Lucy, holding her cheek  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 18:33  
"If I say yes... you'd have to pamper me."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 18:35  
"don't i always? you are a spoiled Lioness" smiling big as they rinsed off to get ready. Two hours later they met with Steph and the others at the Chapel "thanks loves for coming"  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 19:12  
"Everyone ready?"  
Jill ScottYesterday at 19:14  
Jill teared up a bit trying to be calm but excited "yup!" Steph smiled and started speaking about her teammates, many happy moments playing together and how happy she was for Jill and Lucy  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 19:27  
Lucy smiled, squeezing Jill's hand softly. "I love you."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 19:32  
"love you too" smiling big leaning in for a kiss before exchanging some vows "love you so much Lucy, you make me smile and laugh when things are tough and i appreciate everything, even when i grumble you look at me and smile, gosh i'm a sap right now" chuckling and wiping eyes  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 19:49  
Lucy smiled, kissing tears off her wife's cheeks. "I love you Jill Scott, my big grumpy lass." She was smiling as she added. "I do, I always do."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 19:51  
smiling big holding her wife close chuckling and kissing Lucy again to seal her I Do  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 20:02  
Lucy smiled, letting the kiss deepen to whistles.  
Jill ScottYesterday at 20:03  
grabbing that cute ass, adding tongue chuckling and pumping her fist "The Bronze-Scotts" Koso smiled bringing in a box and pulling out a Soccer ball with pics of them on it with their names, even baby pics  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 20:12  
Lucy laughed softly. "Aww, look at my little chubby cheeked wifey.... you look adorable."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 20:17  
"you look radiant yourself smirky" teasing and taking some pics at the little booth Carly set up, holding a heart on a stick  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 20:21  
Lucy smirked, kissing Jill as the photos were taken.  
Jill ScottYesterday at 20:24  
smiling again and kissing back "mmm love you so much" grabbing a handfull of popcorn feeding her wifey  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 20:32  
"Shall we let this lot get drunk and go home then?"  
Jill ScottYesterday at 20:36  
"yeah we'd all be knackered and i can't wait to get you home my darling" grumbling and yawning, hugging everyone and thanking them after a couple dances  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 22:47  
Lucy smiled, hugging Steph and a few others before following Jill out to head home. "My wifey."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 22:49  
"happy now boo?" Jill smiled at Lucy, holding her arm chuckling about the penis she used during the pics "i'll get you back"  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 22:57  
"I got my smexy Jillie... I'm happy." Lucy smiled.  
Jill ScottYesterday at 22:57  
"mmhmm" smiling big getting them home and undressing "my hot Bride"  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 22:58  
"My girl..." Lucy smiled, undressing and pausing before adding... "You can always use the strap tonight... until we make it official."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:00  
"gotta get that practice in, get that pussy ready" as she dug in the top drawer licking on it then sliding it on stroking it  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 23:04  
Lucy smiled, lying back and spreading her legs wide for Jill. "Mmm, I'm all yours babe.... every inch."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:06  
"beautiful baby" leaning down to lick that pussy a bit to get it nice and soaked then kneel up to slowly slide into her wife, softly kissing a foot as she held them, going slow  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 23:13  
Lucy moaned softly, arching a little into the pace.  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:14  
"your feet smell" teasing and sucking one as she upped the pace, staring at Lucy's face "aww miss me down there?"  
laying down chest to chest now  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 23:36  
"Mmm, I've missed you for weeks babe and you know it."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:37  
"missed you too" Jill kissed Lucy's neck and chest, suckling a nipple then kissed her wife while hitting the spot  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 23:50  
Lucy grunted softly. "Fuck... babe.... you keep that up I'll be done real quick."  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:52  
"that's my mission to push you to your limits and make sure your orgasms are amazing" jackhammering and grunting  
Lucy BronzeYesterday at 23:57  
"Mmm, mission accomplished." Lucy teased, soon cumming hard and fast.  
Jill ScottYesterday at 23:57  
"yeah i married my beautiful wife" smiling big and kissing her deep feeling the pleasure  
Lucy BronzeToday at 00:01  
"Mmm. My woman." Lucy smiled.


End file.
